


I Dream of Life… and Death

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Bruce Wayne, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Those horrible months of being Darkseid's prisoners are over. Now, Clark and Bruce are trying to move on with their lives. But life has other plans, and their version of peace is about to be shatter once again.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Darkseid/Bruce Wayne
Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495313
Comments: 45
Kudos: 205





	1. I Dream of Life, And Death...

The great and powerful Superman was dragged on his knees over smooth but foreboding stones. Green chains decorated him on every part of his body as the slaves of Apokolips pulled him along. Granny Goodness walked behind him to every so often zap him with her weapon for a good laugh. Finally, they reached a set of doors which Clark had been to only once in this condition. The grand Hall of Darkseid's throne room.

As he was forced in he gasped at the sight before him, on top of the long highly elevated stairs, Darkseid sat in his golden grand horned chair with purple frame support for the back. There on the tyrants lap, dried blood threads incasing his legs with moonless night wings held up to his arms and necks, and Darkseid kept him with a strong grip on both his arms. "Batman! Agh!" He collapsed again from the shock the old woman gave him.

"Do not speak unless Darkseid wills it, child!" Superman bares his teeth at her before returning to the sight of Bruce.

Forming bruises all around his exposed skin, the slightest elevation in his heartbeat as his face stared down with a frown. Looking up to the bastard holding the Bat prisoner, to those red-consumed eyes, "Granny Goodness informed me of your attempted escape."

In his compromised state, Kal-El held himself, shaking with unbridled fury, "What have you done to him!" He demanded, once again, burning flesh was his answer.

The tyrant rose from his chair, dangling Bruce high up beside him, walked the way down until he reached up to his company, "Since both of you seem to be resisting your new roles, I believe a harsher lesson is in order."

The Dark Knight was thrown to the floor, he struggled to lift himself back up only for a heavy large boot to pin him back down, "No, stop! Leave hi-eech!"

"Him having the strength of character I yearn for in an heir, a testament to my ruleling to not only find such a man, but in a Omega. A _human_ Omega of all places." Removing his foot, he kneeled down on one knee, grabbed Bruce's hair and made him face the Man of Steel, "He will create a child to carry my legacy. A strong offspring to rule by me alongside their mother, once he learns his place is by my side." The closer his face got to Bruce's scrunched up one, the more Clark pulled and jerked at his chains, not only trying to follow the Alpha instinct to protect the unmarked Omega, but the overall want to tear apart Darkseid and save Bruce from what's about to happen to no avail.

Darkseid took one of the Omega's arms and twisted it behind his back as he removed his prize's leggings with his other hand. The slaves started to drool and krept to and fro as Granny began barking with laughter. "Stop! Stop it!"

"Kal." Bruce wheezed out while Clark watched helplessly as Darkseid lowered himself on him.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!-"

* * *

"Stop. Stop. Stop." The hearible air ripped out of Clark with every voiceless shout. Awakening with panic, he takes big gulps of air he somehow needed now as if he came from the deepest trenches of the ocean. Taking note of his bearings: half naked, under silk sheets, a shadowed room with only the crescent moon for light, and beside him laid Bruce, sound asleep, seeming to dream only pleasant things, and on his shoulder was his teeth's imprints in bronzen glory. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kal curls up behind his mate, kissing his temple before making himself comfor-

"Wah! Waaaaaah!"

Bruce jolted up like he was switched on and off in an instant; head and arms lifted while his eyes remained lidded under protest, "It's okay, honey. I got this one." Kissing his cheek, he hears the Dark Knight mumble a few vowels, which Clark took long ago as Batman's way of saying 'thanks.' Throwing on a robe, he climbs out of bed and heads to the calling of an agitated three month old. Entering the baby's room, he cooed as he nears the cradle. Picking up the little bundle and rocking him gently. Soon the wailing dies down and hiccups take over. "You had a bad dream too, huh, little guy." Tiny little fists wave around his chubby pale face, which had inherited all of Bruce's handsome features. "Don't worry, Tommy, I'm here. I'll protect you. I'll always be here to protect you and momma." Kissing his little forehead.

Smiling, Tommy's eyelids part to look at his daddy, with big crimson-filled eyes.


	2. I Dream of Life

Clark peeked one eye open to the sun bearing down on his tired body, the empty bed is cold to the touch. Looking down with the awake eye, he spots Bruce in loose robes and blue bottoms, half asleep, and cradling the boy in the kitchen giving his morning feeding while Alfred was dressed in his usual ready self making breakfast. The reporter smiles as he gets up to stretch, toss on a robe himself, and heads down to meet his lover. Going into the kitchen with a beaming smile as he sees Thomas Jr. side glance him for a moment before going back to his meal. Bruce still nodding off to dreamland with some resistants. "Good morning, Grumpy." Clark kisses his cheek, getting nothing more than grumbles. The baby pops off with a coo and the Dark Knight becomes just a little more awake.

Closing his robe, he puts Jr. on his shoulder and pats the kid's back, "Morning." He mutters out. A small burp coming out of the child. "Dick still asleep?"

Clark looks directly at the former Robin's room, "He's hanging half off the bed… I'm kinda worried he's gonna drown in his own drool."

"Huh, must have been one Hell of a night." Already staring toward the study where the grandfather clock awaited.

"B, no. You promised." Kal stated, standing in his line of sight.

"Hmmmm." Bruce going back to rocking Tommy.

Alfred spoke up over his cooking, "If you're extra good, Master Bruce, we'll let you read the reports."

"For wha- oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Clark kissed his hair, "The Team has been planning for weeks."

"At my manor." Bruce added bitterly.

"In the gardens. Come on, it's perfect and you know it."

"What would be more perfect is not having a get together at all."

"Really, sir? And have all the food I've prepared go to waste?" The butler countered.

Sighing, the Batman accepts defeat, "Fine. But I swear, if Wally blows up any more of-"

"I'll keep two eyes on him." Superman smiled and sipped his coffee.

* * *

"Bruce, what're you doing? We're going to be late and the party's literally in our back yard!" Clark rushes to the countertop, wearing a blue flannel shirt and jeans, where as Bruce is dressed in his finest suit and Tommy's dressed in his second finest, his finest waiting to be washed.

Bruce is struggling with Thomas as he attempts to put white-with-blue small circles in the boy's eyes, and Tommy's strong cries and pushings denying the Omega to do so, "I'm trying to put in his contacts, I swear it's always a battle with him!"

The Man of Steel sadly watched Jr. cry and back away from the things, "It's close family and friends, B. Surely he can go without them this time? It's not like these beauties are a secret to them." Hands guiding to the infant's puffy and glowing red eyes.

"These aren't just for looks, Clark!" Bruce snapped at the Alpha. "They keep the Omega beams from frying everyone to Kingdom come!" Shoving the lenses in Kal's chest, angrily.

"I know! I know!" Holding his hands up in surrender, "But, look at him. He hates them so much he's crying for pete sake."

"Well, too bad! He's gonna have to get used to them." Turning almost viciously on the boy again, softening a little from the hiccups.

"How about today, I stick close and stop Tommy if he gets agitated. I can stop them with my hands, remember?"

"Oh, I sure do. Let me see them!"

Groaning, Clark reveals his hands as soft as ever before, "All better, see? I got a little Kryptonite exposure, last time. I'm as fit as a fiddle now, I swear." He pleaded.

Bruce drummed his fingers on the counter, observing both Kal and Thomas with keen eyes. Then, "Hmm." He finally growled, hoisting Jr. on his hip. With relief, Clark follows the two outside where the Justice League were waiting.


	3. I Dream of Death

The party was going smoothly thus far: Diana and Shayera haven't bitten each others heads off -yet, Hal and John constructed a bouncy house for the kids, Wally only ate half of all the food, Ollie and Dinah flirting it up not so discreetly, the rest mingling amongst themselves, and the Batkids have been on their best behavior which means only two things broke. Clark smiles to himself while walking back with punch drinks to Bruce on a blanket over the grass, holding Jr. his lap. Clark floated down to sit next to the Omega, kissing his cheek, "Hey." Setting the red solo cups on the cloth. Looking back up to Bruce's face, he frowns with concern, "Bruce?"

The Omega's face is stern staring over the baby's head, Thomas pulling at Bruce's suit pants, "..." The father's hold snaked around the child with iron force.

"Bruce, hey, you alright?"

His eyes rip off the horizon, startled by the Alpha, "I'm fine."

Clark wraps a worried arm around the Omega's shoulder, "Hey, come on. What's up."

Bruce sits there for a moment, watching their guests laugh and be merry, he sighs with grief, "I… I dreamt of Tommy last night." He looks down at his son with hiding fear.

Clark eyes between them, waiting a few seconds for Bruce to continue on his own. "... And?"

The Omega's hands shook before he turned away from both the adult Alpha and his child, "I… I gouged out his eyes, Clark. With my own_ he kept crying and crying but I didn't stop. I just-!" he chokes on a small sob, the shaking infecting his arms and breathing.

Kal sat with wide eyes at his mate. Just staring at Bruce who's on the verge of out right crying, "Bruce…"

"I swear I don't hate him. But… I… I hate his eyes. Those blood bag eyes!" He harshly whispered, glancing quickly at Kara and Kon near the bouncy house, who's laughs indicate they're not listening to them. "They're all I saw when_" going silent for a moment, swallowing, "I just_ _hate_ them." He seethed, then his disgust was replaced by doubt and dismay, "I don't hate my son. I don't want to hate him. I don't want to hurt him." A few tears leaking from his closed eyelids.

"Hey, hey, hey." Clark embraced Bruce and Thomas in protective arms, shushing his distressed Omega, "Hey, you're not gonna hurt Tommy. I know you, Bruce. You're the last person on Earth to ever hurt a kid, let alone your own."

"But- but-"

"It was just a bad dream, I know you don't hate him. I know." Holding his loved ones tightly. Bruce nodded robotically, looking down to see little Jr. staring up at him, almost with worry. Tommy reached up to his papa's chin in an attempt to comfort the Omega. Bruce didn't mean to twist his eyes away, he just couldn't. Clark's face scrunches up at the sight, "Do you… want me to get the contacts?"

Bruce looks around, everywhere but his family, "I…"

"Yo! Cyborg's back!" Wally shouts out with glee.

A boom tube appears in the middle of the party.

"Um, I'm already here." Cyborg chims up, with hesitation.

Everyone looks at him, then at the blinding light tunnel, "Then, who-"

From the spiral of oblivion, a large figure begins to materialize before the dumbfounded group. All forget to breath as the figure transforms into- "D-Darkseid?!"


	4. They Haunt Me

Everyone stared at the false god standing before them with baited breaths. Darkseid stood tall with looming presences, gazing down at the ants around him until his eyes land on what he's looking for, "There you are." He calmly said, but the sentence sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Bruce sat petrified as Kal threw up a knee and shielded an arm in front of the Omega, "How did you find us!" He demanded, with red gleaming from his orbitals.

"I will always find him." Suddenly, dozens of Boom Tubes sprouted from the air and thousands of Parademons poured out for blood. The team barely had enough time to blink when they were throwing punches, green constructions, screams, arrows, and whatever else they can hit with the dead beings. Superman didn't hesitate to charge straight at the tyrant himself.

Bruce takes his crying child and runs where the bouncy house was, yelling at Damian and the other kids to follow him to the manor. As he tried to get them to the safety of the Batcave, a Female Furry crashes through the walls and cracks her whip at him, "Darkseid has called for you, human. Come with us now and your punishment will be lenient."

Bruce clutches his crying boy close and stands before the scared kids. His older son growls at the Furry, "I'll cut you into ribbons, harlot!" Damian lunges at the girl with a small katana he hid on his person. "Go, father!!!" He screamed as he sliced at Darkseid's minion.

Bruce hesitated for a second, but a quick look at the infant in his arms and the young ones behind him had him swearing and running the children to the grandfather clock. They pile in the small corridor, Bruce is just about to hand Tommy to Connor and go join his son, when his instincts force him to slam the baby to his body and jump back. Just in time as a large gloved hand smashed the entryway, trapping the kids in the safety of the cave.

Darkseid watched Bruce get into a ready stance and snarl with rancor at the tyrant, the wailing child wrapped in protective claws. The overlord sharpens his eyes at the baby, "And here I was expecting a strong heir from you." Darkseid walks up to them cornering the Omega between him and the collapsed ceiling. Bruce sprints around him but his grabbed by the throat and Tommy's ripped from his birth Papa. Bruce claws at the hand as Darkseid examines his boy, "Is this the best you have to bear? A fleshy weakly?" Darkseid turns to Bruce, squeezing. "Are you as worthless as the rest of the humans?"

Suddenly, Tommy cries louder and red lasers zig and zag right in Darkseid's Chest, sending the devil back. Bruce gasps as he was released and lurches to catch his son. He tries to get up, gets to his knees when his hair is grabbed from behind.

Bruce grunts as he smothers Tommy to his body as the commanding voice speaks, "Amazing, he inherited my Omega Beams. Something I thought could never be passed down." Darkseid wretches Bruce head to make the human stare up at him, "If you survive your punishment, I will honor you as my prized breeder." Darkseid wraps his arm around them both to prevent them escaping and takes out a motherbox, opening a Boom Tube behind them. 

Something crashes through the manor, Steppenwolf groans, tries to get up but Superman plows the man's head in. With Hell's fury, he turns to the tyrant, "Darkseid!" He screams, red eyes burning with rage.

The giant smirks, his own eyes glowing red, "You lose, Kryptonian." And his Omega Beams shoot at him.

Kal flies straight to them, hoping to grab his family before- "Agh!" He's knocked through two walls. He clambers to get up, but by the time he does, Bruce… Tommy… and the bastard that took them, are gone. Along with the Parademons. Superman screams in rage as he punches the ground into rumble.


	5. They Consume Me

Bruce's arms were ripped open and his little boy was taken then given to the too eager Granny Goodness. The Omega tried to scream murder to the red and black skies but was cut short by a massive blow to the guts. Doubling over for a second was all that was needed as he was lifted off his feet and carried away from the crying. He didn't balk to sink his teeth into rock hard skin of his captor, when that failed he resorted attempting to throw his weight as much as possible in hopes of making the tyrant stumble and loosen his grip. But soon dropped into a glass coffin. The doors close on him and Granny Goodness stood over mockingly with his son reaching for his papa, "This will be your home for the next few days, you will learn never to escape again. The only freedom is death!" She cheered with sickening loyal glee. Then the box fell, and fell, and fell, deep into the dark and boobytraped pit. When it finally slowed, Bruce felt the ground conduct with bolts of painful lightening. Blinding him in agony and light as he locked his teeth to silence his grief. He looks up with slitted eyes and baring canine teeth, but only sees a man with a dark goatee, wearing a drained-purple tunic and donning golden boots, gloves and an artist's hat; gazing down at him with intrigue from the very top before the main doors seal him in.

* * *

Superman helped the injured from Wayne Manor with a broken spirit. The JL members with damaged bodies groaned in the Watch Tower's clinic while the children wailed in the Batcave with Oliver and Dinah trying to ease them while their parents were being treated. Kal did what he could to help, but once he did, he announced, "I'm going to Apokolips." Already turning to leave.

"Kal! We can't be reckless!"

"I can handle it! Bruce can't! And with Cyborg down, I need to leave as soon as possible."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"As am I!"

"This'll be dangerous. I can't ask-"

"Well, you're not, big guy. We're volunteering. So, we're coming with." Flash protested seriously. "We're getting Bats back!"

"So, are you coming or not!?" The core members twisted around to see Robin fast marching to the hanger with murder in his eyes. The others quickly followed after, yelling to the boy that he couldn't come and questioning how he got up here, but Kal stayed just for a moment to stare up at the stars.

* * *

According to the Bat's inner clock, it's been fifty four hours past in this Hell. Crawling through tight tunnels lined with sharp wires, fast presser whaming down on his mortal flesh, and hidden mines buried in the floors, walls, and ceiling, and those were the least deadly of the lot. Bruce, with the last of his strength, punched up at the metal door, again and again. Blood spraying in his face with each hit, but he knew he couldn't stop. When there was a dent large enough to cause the two sheets to open up, he used his crimson covered knuckles hand to shove through and push it upside. Agape enough to fit his other hand, he delicately balanced himself on his legs, hanging off thick pole he wedged in the wall. Ignoring his hands tearing at the palms as he forced himself to freedom. Gasping from the broken ribs touching his organs, he pushes through the widening, what's left of his suit rips along with his chest, back, arms and legs. With a wheeze, he collapses on the floor, doing his best to breath with the pressure on his lungs. Then growls low and loud at the sight of hefty boots in his face, "Two days and six hours, impressive human." Darkseid grabs the Omega's shoulder earning a hiss, lifting him into the air, "I'll enjoy myself with you, tonight." And walks to his castle with Bruce doing his best to hang on while nearly nacked and coated in red.


	6. Burns into My Flesh

"Any news on Cyborg?" Superman asked, letting his fingers eat his hair as he sat in the cockpit of the Javelin.

 _"Still in a coma. The doctors think it'll be months before he wakes up."_ Mr. Terrific answered on the screen.

"We don't have months!" Kal shouted angrily, jumping up and pacing around the aisle. "It's already been two days! Who knows what Darkseid has done to them!"

_"We're trying everything we can here."_

"And here!" Hal spoke up in the back of the ship, "We want to save Spooky just as much, big blue. But we all need to keep our heads in the game. He wouldn't be happy if we lost them."

"No." Kal reminisced, "He would be glaring and calling us children."

"We'll get to him, Kal." Diana placed a reassuring hand on the Steel shoulder, "And we'll save them both. I promise."

Clark smiled sadly, "I hope so, D."

* * *

Bruce breathed through his stomach, sucking in razors of air, flesh shaking from Granny Goodness two day punishments then straight to Darkseid's bed still bruised, bloodied, and broken; but he does not cry out nor whimper in pain. The ruler of Apokolips left the human before morning, leaving Kanto to watch the mortal. Kanto sits causally in a chair next to the bed watching Bruce's struggles for relief, "I see Granny was hasher in her lessons this time."

Bruce eyed the assassin in Renaissance clothing smirking at him, "I_ have a_ hard time_ learning_ _her_ lessons."

"Well, that'll soon change, won't it?"

"_No."

"Ha, I can see why Darkseid fancies you. But nevertheless, you'll learn. We all do."

Bruce laid in silence for a moment, focusing on his breathing, "My son?"

"Grayven is in Granny Goodness's care."

"I_ asked about_ my son."

"Yes, Darkseid has named your boy Grayven."

"His name_ is Thomas Jr."

"Darkseid has willed his name to be Grayven."

"To Hell_ with his_ will._ And what_ is that_ she-devil doing_ to my son?"

Kanto tuted at Bruce's resistance, "The child is safe from her teachings, for now. But I wouldn't speak so foolishly if I were you. Someone would send you straight back to Granny's box."

Batman obverses the assassin closely, "_ But not_ you?"

"You'll take time and a little leniency if you should survive. But soon, I can see you standing proudly at Darkseid's side."

"Over_ my dead_ body."

"If you're not careful, that will be so." With wobbly arms, the Omega tried to push himself up. "Wow, easy, easy." Kanto gets up and gently pushes the man down, "You need to rest. You humans aren't exactly resilient, and I like breathing."

"I need_ to get_ my son!"

"Not in your condition, you'll need to plead to Darkseid. And if you wish for anything, you musn't look weak."

"I won't_ let_ that _woman_ _ raise my_ child."

"I'll keep an eye on him, you just heal long enough to get him back."

Batman stared at Kanto with thought, "Why_ are you_ helping_ me?"

"... I have my reasons." Going back to sit in the chair, watching the Omega slowly succumb to sweet oblivion.


	7. Eats Away My Soul

Kal Tossed and turned in his sleep, memories and nightmares mixing into horrors he would waken only after he held his limp mate in his arms, whole or in pieces would vary. Wakes screaming with one of the Justice League's rushing in to check on him. Clark would be in sweat and tears when he finally calmed down

* * *

With a deep breath, Bruce gets to his elbows, next his hands and knees. His breathing hitches and his body shakes. Kanto stands and gently grabs the human's side and arm, assisting the man to his own two feet. The human nodded and Kanto let go. After composing himself, he marched, on shaky legs, down the grand hall with the assassin right behind him. Getting a clear view of the lava vents spewing out flames from Hell, and gets to the throne room. He stops short, but luckily is only noticed after he walks in, Kanto waits at the entrance. Hiding his shaking legs as he stood before the tyrant. "You were not called for, human!" Granny Goodness stated, already getting her weapon charged.

"I've come to ask to raise the child!" Bruce growled, looking Darkseid straight in the bulb red eyes.

"And why should _you_? Grayven must be loyal to me, Granny has the ability to make that so. Where as you are still re-learning to obey me yourself."

"And do you not trust yourself to make me bend to your will?!"

"You challenge me." Darkseid warned.

"I point out that you could, in time." The Omega bolded two steps forward. "But I also point out that Granny will make a weakly of your legacy!"

"How dare you!" Sparks sizzled from Goodness' staff, striding to Bruce. But one overlay large gloved lifts up and stops her in her tracks.

The mortal takes that as his que, "Behold Kalibak!" Wayne jestered to the great oaf of matted hair at Darkseid's left, who blink in confusion. "The foot soldier, the fool, the easily defeated-"

"Let us test those accusations!" The adopted son roared.

"Calm, Kalibak." Darkseid ordered, then thought about the human's words, asking, "And you claim to do better?"

"I do. Granny Goodness will give you an obedient dog. But _I_ , I will give you a ruthless, cunning, and unrivaled leader to take your armies and make the universe quake before him!"

"A mere human?" The one in long, deep lavender robes, scoffed.

"I'll be more than happy to demonstrate on you, Desaad." Bruce answered with unyielding eyes, sending the coward shrinking behind the stairs.

"And his loyalties?" The overlord queried.

His sight returning to Darkseid, taking in sizable air, "Completely and utterly devoted to you." Bruce played ball, for now.

"... We'll see. Granny."

"-As you wish, Great Darkseid." She bowed, eyeing sinisterly at the human, then straightens up to leave.

The Omega stands tall, swaying as little as possible, the best he can despite the loss of blood. Darkseid cases his breeder carefully until Granny returns with a wailing child. The crying stops and the boy begins whimpering while reaching for his birthed father. Without glancing at him, Bruce takes his son in his arms and leaves without another word. The doors close behind and Kanto 'casually' gets at his back all the way to Bruce's room. As soon as they're inside, the Apokolips native catches the Earthling just as his knees buckle and goes into a painful fit, clinging tightly to his boy. Kanto, being the gentleman he learned back in Earth's past, carries Bruce bridal style to the bed and delicately lays them there. "You won't-"

"Not a word." The assassin reassures.

"Good, good. I'll need- to heal up fast." Hissing at the discomfort in his body.

"I might have something, it'll make the process faster but agonizing."

"I'll take it."

"I shouldn't be long." Inclining his head and racing out.

Bruce stays laying down. Thomas Jr., now called Grayven by the demons of this planet, back in his arms, safe and sound. Chubby arms wave in his face, along with whines and puffs, trying to get papa's attention. But the Omega doesn't look down, doesn't move the position of his eyes. Just hugs the boy tightly to his chest. Avoiding what he wishes was behind contact lenses. Doesn't bother to wipe away the tears streaming forth without thought and too much care.


	8. My Breath Leaves Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm on a roll! Hope you like this!

Kal stares at the starry sky with black bags under his eyes. He hears clatter in navigation so goes to investigate, there he finds Damian at the controls checking all the screens and monkeying around with the buttons. "Robin… it's_ it's midnight in Gotham."

"I'm the son of Batman, remember."

This got a light chuckle from the Man of Steel, "Yeah, you are." And goes to sit next to the boy. They rest in each other's company for a while, watching the stars pass by, until Kal looks over and, despite the calm and composed demeanor, he sees red eyes on the young man. "We'll find him."

"Of course we will… after Darkseid had his way with him."

"He survived it before."

"He shouldn't have gone through it at all!" The red, black, and green costume wearer slams his fist on the smooth surface of the control panel. "I'm an Alpha! I should have protected him! You should have protected him! You're his mate, for Heaven's sake!"

This stabs the Kryptonian straight through the heart, "I know… You're right."

The ten year old suddenly deflates, "I'm_ I'm sorry Kal. I didn't mean-"

"I know, but you're right." So they sit again in the silence, now that she's turned cold and cruel against their essence.

* * *

Bruce bites into the wood to the point of his teeth aching as the healing process burned his very soul, not able to register his son crying from the makeshift crib on the other side of the room. Groaning and clentching his hands, he did his best to remain still. The end of the hour finally comes and his body is released from agony's grip, with the piece of debris toppling gently to the sheets. He nearly passes out but forces himself up, limps to the sobbing Jr. and picks him up, "It's okay. I'm okay. We're fine for now." Wayne reassures while rubbing the baby's back. He looks out the glassless window, seeing the weakest residents of this God forsaken planet in the short distance, ripping each other apart, then feasting on the limbs with their few rotting teeth. Tearing and crunching into the bones of their own, breaking the pieces of skeletons and sucking the marrow out. "No leaving through them." He states out loud, tightening his hold on the boy.

"There's no leaving, period." The billionaire turns around to see the Renaissance man striding up to him. "The only freedom here is death. Didn't you read the walls?"

"I'm not one for tyranny." Looking back at the inhumanity outside while shielding Tommy's eyes, still sweating and breathing heavily from the process earlier.

"Once you accept Darkseid, you'll be worshipped by all as the god's most cherished breeder."

"I only believe in one God… though Darkseid is certainly bucking for the big seat in Hell." His legs lose strength for a second and he falls backwards, thankfully being caught by Kanto.

"You need more rest."

"I need to get off this rock."

"You need-" he pauses, the prisoner is confused until he hears footsteps coming closer as well. The assassin pushes the Omega on his feet and Bruce struggles to stay on them.

The door opens to the ugly old woman, "Darkseid demands your presence, Breeder."

"So you say, Granny Goodness." Adjusting his hold, he walks slowly after the disciplinary and is followed closely by Kanto.

They walk the lava lit way and to the open throne room, where they find Darkseid standing up to look out over his domain, the supreme overlord turned around to them, "Come, Batman." The unmasked hero approached on noodle limbs with caution, the dark lord pulls the Omega closer along with their son, "I want you both to witness." Bruce stares in horror at the human looking people, far too young for a world like this, being strung up by their broken wrists and crying their eyes out, as Kalibak readied a flaming hot spear. In his current state there was nothing he could do for the children, so Wayne tried to at least cover his little one's eyes but Darkseid yanked his free hand away from the baby and both Earthlings were forced to watch the appalling act.


End file.
